1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to training apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved reflex training apparatus wherein the same is utilized in martial arts training providing a target and resilient rebounding of the target to an additional positioning when displaced therefrom upon impacting by an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various martial arts training apparatus is utilized in the prior art to accommodate impact. Such patents are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,192 to Lebowitz wherein a martial arts device includes impact members that are spring-biased relative to a support post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,892 to Wen sets forth a dummy-type configuration, with an oscillating sword used in practicing of martial arts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,934 to Wilson sets forth an organization presenting a boxing robot device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,533 to Dong sets forth a tension-loaded striking apparatus wherein a vertically oriented post is displaceable upon impact by an individual.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved reflex training apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.